Mr Zoldyck
by imkillinit
Summary: After a long day at work Illumi decides to indulge a little...
1. Chapter 1

It was another long day at the office and Illumi Zoldyck couldn't wait to get home. He rubbed his tired eyes and finished reading the reports that his subordinates had given him. Recently he'd been staying later and later, trying to surpass his competitor. The extra hours paid off and he was able to succeed. He sighed, and leaned back in his chair, happy with the progress, but he knew it was not a time to relax. He would have to come in early to make sure he kept the lead. He looked out the window. It was dark out. When did that happen?

Illumi heard the door open, and he turned to see one of his most disliked but horribly successful employees.

"Well hello, boss. I just came by to drop off these files." Hisoka said, waving a folder around and slowly walking towards Illumi's desk.

"Why didn't you just leave it with Kalluto?" Illumi asked. His little brother acted as secretary for him. Surely he could've taken care of it so he didn't have to interact with this annoying man.

"Ah, well, you see I lost track of time and everyone went home by the time I finished." Hisoka paused as he reached the desk, setting down the papers. He stared right into Illumi's eyes, and leaned over the desk a little, "it appears you lost track of time as well. Now we're all alone here~"

Illumi stared right back into his eyes, unwavering in the golden gaze of Hisoka's eyes. "Yes. Perhaps it would be best if we called it a day and returned home."

Hisoka grinned a little. "Oo~ would you like me to return home with you?" he said, fully resting his arms on the desk and tilting his head.

Illumi frowned, "No. I will return to my home, and you to yours." What was it with this guy? He was such a flirt, and it was entirely unwanted. Well, entirely unwanted may be a bit of a lie. In the back of Illumi's mind he couldn't' help but admit that the man was attractive. His voice was seductive and he liked the way that gaze burned into him, how his soft-looking lips called him 'Mr. Zoldyck.' He was attractive, but that doesn't mean he wanted Hisoka.

"Hmmm, that's a shame…" Hisoka said, walking around his desk to look out the window as well.

Illumi stood up and began packing up his things. "Well, I will see you tomorrow, Hisoka. Have a nice evening." He was hoping that saying this would get rid of the red-haired man, but he kept standing there, looking out. "Hisoka" Illumi said, hoping to get the man's attention, but when he turned to look back, their eyes met and something was set aflame in Illumi. They captured him, and made him feel alive, like he was naked before this man, but not vulnerable. Hisoka moved closer, like a cat stalking its prey, those golden eyes boring into him, holding him in place. He moved until he was a few inches away from Illumi, still watching him. Illumi let out a little breath that he was holding, uncertain of what Hisoka was planning, but curious nonetheless.

"But Mr. Zoldyck…if we leave now, who will reward you for your hard work?" he murmured, his voice deepening. Illumi could feel the breath of Hisoka's sentence on his lips. He shivered a little, excited at the prospect of what Hisoka was offering, but guarding himself at the same. If he let himself go like this, would he ever be able to shake off Hisoka?

But he wasn't able to think of the repercussions. Hisoka had leaned forward and kissed him, softly and tenderly. He pulled Illumi in, making him want more, denying him anything other than the pressure of warm lips against his own. Illumi grasped Hisoka's shirt and jacket and pulled him closer, forcing their kiss to be rougher. Illumi could feel Hisoka's little smile, but didn't care. He could feel Hisoka's tongue against his lips, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth, allowing Hisoka to dominate him in this for now, but when he felt Hisoka's long tongue roughly brush over his own, he knew that he wouldn't be stopping this anytime soon. He reacted, moving his own tongue, the sensations of Hisoka's hot slick tongue moving around, tasting him, and pulling him deeper were dizzying. He moaned at the sensations, pulling Hisoka tighter to him, his hands wandered over the older man's body, moving from his waist, down to his hips, and landing at his ass. He grabbed the firm cheeks, pulling Hisoka's lower half close to his own. Hisoka broke the kiss to moan at Illumi's actions.

"Mmm, boss, I want to please you~ Tell me what to do, Mr. Zoldyck~"

"Take off your jacket and your tie" Illumi quickly said. Hisoka immediately acted, and Illumi took off his own jacket as well.

Illumi sat down on his chair and opened his pants, bringing out his half-hard erection.

"Suck" he commanded.

Hisoka licked his lips and grinned, unbuttoning his collar and getting down on his knees. "Yes, sir" he said as he put his lips over the pink head. Illumi let out a little sigh as he felt Hisoka's tongue swirl over the top. He moved downward, his tongue lathering the underside while his hand lightly stroked Illumi's cock. He moved back up, taking it fully into his mouth, bobbing a few times to get it slick, before he slowly moved down and reached the base. Being fully enveloped into Hisoka's mouth, Illumi was rock hard and trying his hardest to swallow down the moan that wanted to escape.

Hisoka quickly went to work. He moved up and down, working the cock with his tongue, when possible, and swallowing, massaging Illumi's cock with his throat. Illumi couldn't help the groans falling from his mouth. It had been so long since he's gotten this kind of attention. Illumi gripped Hisoka's hair as he got closer to his climax.

"uuuhh, you love cock don't you, you little slut" he moaned out, watching as Hisoka was palming himself through his pants, clearly enjoying the work he was doing. Hisoka moaned around Illumi, stimulating him even further, and as Hisoka sped up, he brought Illumi to his climax.

Hisoka wiped his mouth a little, swallowing down Illumi's cum, and grinning at Illumi's panting, as well as his relaxed face.

"Sit on the desk and touch yourself. I'm not finished with you yet." Illumi said, sitting up a little and pulling down his pants a little further.

"Yes, Mr. Zoldyck" he breathed out. Hisoka followed his orders, pulling his pants down to his mid thighs, sitting bare-assed on the desk, stroking his cock at a slow pace, enjoying the fact that Illumi was watching him.

"Do it faster, but don't cum yet." Illumi said, starting to get hard again.

"Yessir" he moaned out, his hand picking up the pace. "Oh, Mr. Zoldyck… I want you to fuck me" he said with a groan, saying more to himself than to Illumi. But the words helped to spark something in Illumi.

"Is that what you want?" he asked, already imagining bending Hisoka over. He began to softly touching himself.

"Yes. Please." Hisoka said, stroking himself even faster.

"Stop," illumi commanded, "Prepare yourself for me. You have five minutes."

"Mmm, yessir." He said. But he stood up and shuffled over to his jacket, pulling out a small thing of lube and a few condoms.

'Did he normally carry those kinds of things with him? Hisoka really was a slut, wasn't he?' Illumi thought to himself as he began to slowly stroke himself.

Hisoka put some of the lube on his fingers and inserted one of them into himself. He sighed at the feeling of being entered. He moved it around, quickly getting used to the feeling and inserting another. He bit his lip at the feeling of being stretched and moaned a little while he touched himself. Illumi jerked himself faster and faster, watching Hisoka work his fingers deeper into himself. It was a good thing that Hisoka had that lubricant…

Illumi breathed out. Stilling himself when he realized why the products were so miraculously available.

"You were planning this all along, weren't you?" he accused, watching Hisoka continue to finger himself.

Hisoka laughed a little and gave him a wicked grin, "Maybe~" he said coyly.

Illumi didn't really care anymore. The sight before him was worth the previous manipulation by Hisoka. Hisoka had two fingers pushing in and out of himself, slowly scissoring. Illumi couldn't see it, but Hisoka was also bending his fingers around, looking for the right spot within himself. His brow was furrowed, searching, mouth slightly agape. He was awkwardly seated on Illumi's desk, fully aroused, pants dangling around his ankles, one hand working his ass, the other now holding his shirt up. Illumi kept stroking himself at the sight of Hisoka, turned on by his actions, as well as his disheveled appearance. He wanted to take him right there, but he knew waiting would yield the highest profit.

A high whine escaped Hisoka's mouth as he found the spot inside himself. He brushed over it a few times, looking directly into Illumi's eyes as he did, moaning Illumi's name as the sensation shot through his back, into his hips, and straight through to his cock. His thighs began to tremble from supporting himself as well as from the increased speed of his fingers.

Illumi quickly stood up from his chair and pushed Hisoka back on the desk, making Hisoka stop his ministrations. Illumi reached over to the edge of the desk to grab one of the condoms. He quickly opened it and placed it on himself. Hisoka tugged at his dick a few times to relieve the tension of his arousal. Illumi lifted Hisoka's legs and pushed them against Hisoka's chest, bringing his ass to the edge of the desk. Illumi aligned his cock with Hisoka's entrance and with a single look into Hisoka's eyes, he pushed in. Both of them groaned when he did that.

"Ah! Illumi~" Hisoka moaned, loving the feeling of being filled.

Illumi immediately began pounding into Hisoka, holding up one of Hisoka's legs, and grasping his hip tightly. His head was tilted back, reveling in the feeling, the heat, the consuming pressure. Hisoka was whining at each thrust, softly saying Illumi's name. His hands were restless, they were gripping the desk at first, but then wandered to his cock. He briefly touched himself, but then continued up to his nipples, rolling them in his fingers as Illumi roughly thrust into him.

"nnnngghhh" Hisoka moaned. Illumi had pressed into Hisoka at an odd angle, but it was painful and pleasurable at the same time.

"More." Hisoka begged. Illumi quickened his pace, spreading Hisoka's legs further and gripping his hips harder, mixing pain and pleasure for Hisoka. Illumi's breathing was becoming ragged, his desire to finish was becoming stronger. He watched his cock continually disappear into Hisoka's tight space. The view of Hisoka vulnerable to him, his swollen cock bouncing with each of Illumi's thrusts, the sweat forming on his chest, his hair a mess, and his face scrunched in pleasure, it was all so arousing. He would have to do this more often.

Hisoka was keening, incoherent sounds were streaming from his mouth. Illumi could see his end in sight, and Hisoka was not making it any easier to hold back. The sounds filling his ears were wonderfully lewd, and he wanted these moments to last.

He stilled himself, and pulled out. Hisoka looked up in questioning, but immediately realized what was going one when Illumi was trying to turn Hisoka over. Hisoka slid down off the desk, his feet reaching the floor, and turned around. The feeling of slick lube leaking out of him made him want Illumi's cock even more. He quickly bent over the desk, Illumi's hands pushing against his back and guiding his dick back to Hisoka's entrance. The feeling of being full overcame him once again and he cried out when Illumi thrust quickly into him.

"ahhhh. Fuck me harder, Illumi" Hisoka was gripping the edge of the desk, his cock was caught in between his abs and the hard desk. The stimulation from both sources was agonizingly delightful. Hisoka's groans and moans and whimpers were getting progressively louder, spurring Illumi on.

"Please, more!" Hisoka begged. Illumi obliged, thrusting faster and leaning over Hisoka. Ilumi reached forward and grasped hisoka's hair, pulling it roughly, making his head turn towards him. Hisoka let out a loud sound at the treatment. Illumi was panting above him, watching Hisoka's reactions.

"Say my name" he said in a low voice. Hisoka grinned a little at the words.

"Illumi~" Hisoka groaned, doing his best to please his boss. As he turned his head forward again. Illumi reached out, wanting to touch Hisoka more. Hisoka could feel Illumi wrap a hand around his neck. The firm grasp on his neck, not really chocking him, held onto him, but made his words a little more strained.

"Illumi~ Illu-Illumi…..ah! Illumi. Illumi. Illumi…Illumi I-Ilu-oohh"

Hisoka's words became like a chant until he could no longer say them. Just sounds were escaping from his lips as he felt the sudden burst of an orgasm shocking through his body, his cum abruptly spurting out, splattering across the desk and his abs. The tight clenching around Illumi's dick from Hisoka's orgasm brought him to his end as well, his hot cum filling the condom.

"mmmm" Hisoka sighed, letting his body fully rest on the desk. Illumi rested on his elbows above Hisoka, pulling out and sighing in pleasure as well.

"Perhaps you should come home with me after all." Illumi mumbled out.

Hisoka chuckled "yessir"

Illumi's already made the mistake of fucking one of his employees, so he might as well enjoy it for the rest of the night…


	2. Chapter 2

Illumi slammed Hisoka against the small elevator wall, ground their hips together, and began sucking hard on his neck. Hisoka moaned in appreciation, tangling his fingers in Illumi's hair to guide him to the more sensitive parts of his neck. The whole trip back to Illumi's place had been like this, almost like a constant stream of teasing with no relief in sight. Every time Hisoka looked at him, those soft lips begging to be kissed, those eyes making dirty promises, his voice drawing him in, it was too much. The walk out of the office had gone out without a hitch, but the drive back home was not quite as easy. Hisoka tended to make everything more difficult anyway, but tonight seemed to be especially frustrating.

...

"Mmm, boss~ I can't wait to see what you're gonna do to me when we get to your place~" he moaned, palming his erection through his pants.

Illumi just focused on driving, ignoring the red-haired man the best that he could, wishing he wouldn't try to exacerbate the situation when it was clear that they couldn't really touch each other.

Hisoka leaned over, playing with Illumi's hair and whispering in his ear "I wanna suck you off, Mr. Zoldyck." He let out a rough breath "I just want to taste your hot cum" Illumi stayed straight faced with his eyes on the road, but he was hanging onto Hisoka's every word.

"Mmm, are you going to fuck me like you did in your office?" Illumi could feel Hisoka's hand on his thigh, gently rubbing it. His pants were starting to tighten thinking about what they had just done in his office. He could still hear Hisoka moaning, the sound of their skin slapping together, the sensation of being swallowed by Hisoka's tight ass. But these feelings were not clear to Hisoka, who couldn't see Illumi's mind working double-time to stay focused on not crashing the car.

Hisoka chuckled at Illumi's apparent lack of reaction. "Maybe the boss will let me have the privilege of fucking him? Would you like that Mr. Zoldyck? Do you want my thick cock inside of you?"

Illumi's dick was rock hard and begging to be touched. Illumi wanted all of those things and more, but he didn't have the ability to do them at the moment. He wished the hand that was caressing his thigh would move in-between his legs but it never did, and it never would. Hisoka wasn't doing this to pleasure him, he was doing it to tease him, and he didn't really like that.

Illumi looked back to see if there were any other cars, and thankfully, there was no one around. He pulled over quickly, making Hisoka slide back into his seat. He parked the car, turned it off, and un-did his seat belt. Hisoka looked at him in question, but grinned when Illumi moved to straddle him. Illumi pulled back the seat to let it lay horizontal, undid his pants and pulled them to his knees. Hisoka licked his lips at the sight and undid his own pants, pulling out his erection. Their dicks brushed over one another a few times as Illumi brought their mouths together, their tongues already wetly brushing each other.

"Do you still have a condom?" Illumi asked, his voice a little breathless.

"Mm, yes, but I'm afraid we've used all the lubricant."

"I'll be fine" Illumi mumbled against the side of Hisoka's mouth. Hisoka fumbled around, finding what he was looking for and immediately rolled it on. With no hesitation, Illumi began lowering himself onto Hisoka, wincing a little at the pain of very little lubrication. He managed to fully sink all the way down, groaning at the sensation. He could feel Hisoka's cock throbbing and shivered when Hisoka brushed his thighs, as if he were asking for permission to begin.

But Illumi didn't give any signs of approval, instead he just quickly rose up and slammed back down, surprising Hisoka, who dug his nails into Illumi's thighs. Hisoka tried sitting up, trying to get leverage to slam into Illumi, but instead Illumi wrapped a hand around Hisoka's neck and held him down, choking him a little and glaring down at him. Groaning in pleasure, Hisoka let Illumi do as he pleased, understanding that he was in trouble.

Illumi started off fast, lightly gripping Hisoka's neck, and bouncing at a pace that was enjoyable for himself. Hisoka could tell Illumi was just using him for his body but that only made him more excited. It was when Illumi began to slowly roll his hips, deeply sighing with his head back and his eyes closed, that he began to enjoy it a little less, wishing Illumi would quicken the pace.

"Illumi. Please~" Hisoka managed to whisper out, those delicate fingers still holding him down. Illumi opened his eyes and stared directly into Hisoka's as he moved even slower, loving the feel of Hisoka inside of him, making sure that he fully tormented his employee. He began stroking himself, ensuring that he could finish before Hisoka, like a 'fuck you' to the man who teased him so mercilessly.

Hisoka whined and squirmed beneath Illumi, wishing for some kind of relief. Illumi quickly bounced up and down, stroking himself in time, which gave Hisoka the pleasure he was seeking, although it was delayed. Hisoka moaned and tried to thrust upward, but that hand just gripped tighter and he threw his arms above his head, willing himself to stay still in order to please Illumi. He was getting so close, and he wanted nothing more than to finish, but as soon as he was reaching his breaking point, he could feel Illumi's hot cum on his splattering on his shirt and Illumi hopping off of his still hard dick.

"Wh-" Hisoka tried to say, totally disillusioned, but he was thrown sideways as Illumi had already pulled up his pants, started the car, and begun driving again.

Hisoka just frowned, adjusted his seat, and tried to find something to clean up the cum now cooling on his shirt. He cleaned up a little, but then began stroking himself, trying to finish, since Illumi was not kind enough to help him with that.

"No. If you touch yourself right now I'll fire you." Illumi said sternly. Hisoka just stared at Illumi, trying to decide if being unemployed was worth cumming at this moment. He sighed a little and stuffed his hard cock back into his pants, disappointed and frustrated with how this was going. It was a good thing he had a lot of self control…

...

But that wouldn't hold out for long. Because as soon as they reached the apartment complex it was like something sparked once again, and that's how Hisoka found himself flipped over against an elevator wall with Illumi stroking his cock. The ride up to Illumi's room was rather long, and he knew Hisoka would be quick to finish.

Hisoka pushed out his ass, making sure to grind it against Illumi. He could feel Illumi's erection pushing hard against him. Their bodies were practically melded together. Illumi stroked Hisoka faster and faster, kissing his neck, and whispering dirty things in his ear.

"You better be quiet, Hisoka. What if someone hears you and wants to see what's going on? They'll see you whining and begging like this, like a little slut. Is that how you want to be seen?"

Hisoka groaned loudly, a shock of pleasure shooting through him at Illumi's words.

"Oh you want to be seen don't you? What a naughty boy. You want people to see you being jerked off by your boss huh? Well, don't worry, the security guards in the camera room can see how much you like me touching you."

Hisoka shivered, spreading his legs further, getting closer and closer to his climax. "Illumi" he moaned, knowing that a few more strokes would finish him.

Illumi moaned a little too, wishing he was receiving the same pleasure. "Come for me, Hisoka" he groaned into his ear.

Hisoka cried out as he came hard, covering Illumi's hand, and almost falling down had it not been for the wall supporting him. Illumi stood back from Hisoka and made him turn around. One floor to go until they reached his apartment.

"Lick it off." Illumi said, putting the hand in front of Hisoka's face while he made himself presentable. He grinned, licked his lips and began sucking Illumi's cum covered fingers. He was lapping up the rest from Illumi's palm as the doors opened. A little old lady was waiting there and quickly looked away from Hisoka and Illumi, pretending not to notice Hisoka who still had half of Illumi's hand in his mouth. Illumi moved forward and Hisoka followed closely behind to Illumi's apartment. He could hear Hisoka chuckle as they got closer. Perhaps the less people who knew about tonight, the better…

Illumi let Hisoka in first, and locked the door behind him and turned on a light. Hisoka had sauntered in like he owned the place and leaned against the back of the couch in the middle of the room. He looked around, observing Illumi's space. As he did Illumi intently watched him, wanting nothing more than to strip him down and devour him whole.

"Nice place, Mr. Zoldyck. So did you want to fuck me on your bed or should we start here?" Hisoka asked, looking at Illumi through his eyelashes and leaning forward. Illumi ambushed him, kissing him roughly, holding Hisoka's face in between his hands. Hisoka was just as fervent in his kisses and grabbed Illumis ass, pulling their groins closer together.

"Shower first" Illumi managed to get out as they temporarily broke apart.

Hisoka took one of Illumi's thumbs into his mouth, sucking it and lathering it with his tongue. "Yessir" Hisoka said, watching Illumi's mesmerized face.

...

The shower was somewhat unproductive. They did manage to get somewhat clean, but it didn't really last for long.

As soon as Hisoka stripped down Illumi's eyes darkened with lust, seeing that well-built body, soft, unmarred skin was entrancing. Hisoka had a similar reaction when Illumi was undressed as well and they had clashed together, touching each other, biting, feeling, tasting. It was like a magnetic force brought them together. When Illumi had lifted Hisoka onto the edge of the sink counter and saw his reflection in the mirror he remembered the reason for being in the bathroom. Illumi, reluctantly backed away and stepped into the walk-in shower, fiddled with the temperature, and beckoned Hisoka to come in. Well, he didn't really have to beckon him given that Hisoka was already right behind him, softly touching his back and ass.

"The water should be hot. Do you like it hot?" Illumi realized how poorly worded his question was, but Hisoka answered before he could correct himself.

"I always like it hot" Hisoka responded, wiggling his eyebrows.

Illumi rolled his eyes and stepped in the stream of water, his skin protesting at the change in temperature, but accommodating quickly. He brushed back his hair, waving it to get the water through it. Hisoka stood close to him, their naked bodies touching one another. Illumi smiled softly, now enjoying the combined feeling of Hisoka's hands on his dick and the hot water running over his body. He looked at Hisoka who was stroking Illumi to life. Illumi kissed him, loving the attention he was getting. Hisoka's tongue licked over Illumi's lips and down his cheek and neck, roughly taking in the taste of Illumi's skin and the hot water. Illumi just watched as Hisoka moved down his body, stopping to play with his nipples a little and then getting down on his knees.

Illumi chuckled. "You're going to suck me off again?" he wasn't complaining, in fact he was pleased with it.

"I don't think you remember me telling you how much I wanted to suck your dick, Mr. Zoldyck. Perhaps I'll have to put it in a memo to remind you." Hisoka said, smiling at the swollen cock in front of him. He brought the head to his lips, licking it, then sucking it. He used his hand to stroke it as he worked the top. He swirled his tongue and cupped Illumi's balls, reaching with the other hand to finger Illumi.

As a finger entered him, Hisoka took Illumi deeper, and Illumi held onto Hisoka's shoulders, slightly spreading his legs. Hisoka could hear how much Illumi was enjoying it by the sudden 'ahs' and his deep sighing.

The hot water was the only real lubricant but they managed. Hisoka's finger moved around, searching for Illumi's prostate. Hisoka bobbed his head, closing his eyes to the oncoming water, and found the spot inside of Illumi. He could tell, especially, from Illumi moving his hands to grip Hisoka's wet hair and the little moan that escaped from his lips.

Illumi loved the rush of pleasure that ran through him every time Hisoka brushed over his sweet spot. It was so good it was almost sickening. The double pleasure was practically overwhelming and he shuddered violently, desperately holding onto Hisoka, practically tearing out his hair. Hisoka abused the power he had, swallowing around Illumi, deep-throating him, and penetrating him so delicately and efficiently. Illumi moaned, practically face-fucking Hisoka as he came. Hisokca could feel the hot liquid shoot back into his throat and run down. Illumi pulled away from Hisoka, panting, his knees shaking so much that he ended up sitting on the shower floor.

"You did a good job." Illumi responded, watching Hisoka shuffle to stand up and stand in the hot water. Hisoka laughed softly, lathering himself with water and grabbing some soap.

"You should give me a raise" Illumi just stared up at him, noticing Hisoka's hard dick, and that seemed to distract Illumi enough to ignore their very small conversation.

"Like what you see?" Hisoka asked as turned around to rinse off. Illumi kept looking at him and became almost face-to-face with Hisoka's ass and still felt too lazy to really stand up. He sat on his knees and smacked Hisoka's plump ass cheek, smiling a little at seeing it ripple.

"Ow. What was that for?" Hisoka asked looking back down at Illumi who looked back up innocently.

"You're not getting a raise." Illumi said.

Hisoka smiled and turned back around, adding soap to his hair. "Ah, that's a shame, I've been a very good boy, Mr. Zoldyck. You should definitely reward me~" He said, turning again to look at Illumi.

Such silly banter shouldn't have excited Illumi like it did, but something about the way Hisoka kept saying Mr. Zoldyck was becoming an instant turn-on for him. Illumi smacked his ass a few times, turning those pale cheeks red. He gripped them in both hands, massaging them, pulling them apart and then together again. He could hear Hisoka enjoying the attention. He stuck his thumb in-between the cheeks, rubbing Hisoka's entrance. Hisoka's breath hitched, waiting to see what Illumi would do next.

He removed his finger and instead replaced it with his tongue. Hisoka groaned at the sensation, losing all focus of washing himself and instead resting his hands on the wall in front of him, letting Illumi eat his ass.

Illumi's tongue made Hisoka feel like he could cum at any second, the way it voraciously worked his ass, he could barely stand. Illumi stroked Hisoka's cock quickly as he lightly bit those pale cheeks and licked his way back to the center, trying to reach is tongue deeper into Hisoka.

"Ah fuck! Mr. Zoldyck~ If I knew you could eat like this I would've come to seduce you much sooner" He managed to get out, before replace much of his speech with moans.

"Illumi~" Hisoka called out, he was practically doubled over, using the wall as support, as Illumi's tongue worked vigorously. He was a moaning mess, high sounds suddenly stopping so he could catch his breath, he was whining, shaking, grasping at the wall, trying to support himself because the pleasure he felt was so debilitating. As he got closer to his climax he was constant stream of incoherent sounds, all of which seemed to be affirmations of Illumi's work.

"Ah! Ahh!" and suddenly Hisoka was shaking, his body shocking as he came. Illumi pulled away from Hisoka's ass to see the semen spurt out and land on the shower floor, watching it get washed away by the shower water. Hisoka practically fell against the wall, trying to slow his breathing. Turned to look at Illumi, who was now standing to take his turn cleaning. Hisoka, admittedly, looked very nice. His head back, his chest quickly rising and falling, his face lightly colored red, a smug smile on his face… he was disgustingly attractive. Feeling that familiar stirring in his lower body, Illumi knew this night was going to be very long.


	3. Chapter 3

Illumi was chatting on the phone, looking out the large windows that lined his office, thinking about his activities with a certain redhead last night. Illumi was talking to his father, but he was distracted and had no patience to listen to people today. He had asked Milluki to meet with his clients, but he insisted that no one would want to meet with him. True enough, but it still irritated him. Illumi was just in a bad mood, but his thoughts kept drifting to last night while his father told him of the plans for the week.

When he closed his eyes he could see Hisoka's face, scrunched with pleasure, glistening with sweat. He could still hear him panting and moaning in his ear. The last time they did it, it was so slow and sensual. Illumi felt was like he was dreaming, floating, only with Hisoka, and their bodies were melded together. He could still feel Hisoka around his cock, riding him, just for the pleasure of it. Neither were looking to climax fast, they just enjoyed one another's bodies. Illumi sighed, as if he could still feel Hisoka's lips on his neck and shoulders, kissing him, his warm hands holding him tight. He remembered gripping Hisoka's ass and hips, trying to pull him closer, as if letting go meant everything would disappear.

Hisoka kept kissing him and whispering to him, and Illumi couldn't remember the words but he knew they were sweet and tender. Every touch was like that from Hisoka. It was like they had known each other for years, like they were lovers and it was more than just a one-night stand. Illumi did his best to return the favor, but when his hands went to glide over Hisoka's skin, he would just want to hold him tight instead. So he did, and he let Hisoka do the work of tracing small circles on his back, rolling his hips, scratching his fingers through Illumi's hair, kissing his forehead.

The slow movements were almost torture to Illumi but he never wanted it to end. He found himself saying Hisoka's name, wishing to finish. Hisoka smiled softly, bouncing on Illumi's cock at a quicker pace, to give Illumi the pleasure he had not asked for, but so desperately wanted. Illumi held on tightly, watching his cock disappear into Hisoka over and over again, as if the sensation wasn't enough.

"Touch me" Hisoka begged, his voice no more than a whisper. "Please, Mr. Zoldyck, touch me~" Illumi began stroking Hisoka faster than their current pace. The way Hisoka tightened and shuddered made Illumi groan. Illumi stroked Hisoka as fast as he could, causing Hisoka to cum in a matter of seconds. Hisoka was breathless, but moved quickly to help Illumi reach his own climax. Hisoka sucked on the skin below his ear and his hot breath puffed against it when he whispered

"Mr. Zoldyck~" Illumi felt a tap on his shoulder, pulling him out of his memories. He turned away from the window to see Hisoka leaning over his desk, eye level with him.

'Speak of the devil' Illumi thought to himself. He frowned at Hisoka, shifting his legs to hide his half-hard erection. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" moving the phone away so his father wouldn't hear him say it.

Hisoka chuckled. "Do you mean your phone call that ended five minutes ago?"

Illumi paused, realizing what Hisoka said was correct. He coolly set down the phone and turned to his computer, ignoring his employee. "I still have work to attend to. If you need something, talk to my secretary."

"Hmm~ I have something for you though" Hisoka said, leaning forward on the desk.

Illumi rolled his eyes, "Hisoka, don't do things like this at work. Last night was inappropriate and I don't have plans to repeat it."

"I'm not looking for something like that." he said, apparently pleased that it was Illumi's first thought. "I have a report for you." He appeared to have pulled a folder seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to Illumi.

He took it grudgingly. "You really should leave things like this with Kalluto…" but he opened it anyway and began reading.

"Ah yes, but then I don't get to see your reaction~" Hisoka sat back in the chair across from Illumi's desk, smirking.

Illumi was about to ask what there was to react to when he read over what supposed to surprise him. It appeared that Hisoka had closed a rather difficult deal with a client who had a great deal of influence and was hesitant to work with the Zoldyck Company. He couldn't help the smile on his face, this was impressive work, and he knew that Hisoka was watching him read it over, but he didn't stop the little bubble of pride that swelled in him. He looked up, reluctant to meet Hisoka's over-confident gaze. "Alright. I'll admit that I'm impressed. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Hisoka smiled, looking utterly pleased "Yes, but I also came directly to you because I want a reward."

Whatever slight good mood this report had put Illumi in was gone as quickly as it came. "I know you don't want money or a promotion." He said slowly, his eyes locked with Hisoka. "And I believe I just told you that we are not allowed to have more than a business relationship. So, what could you possibly want?"

Hisoka grinned and Illumi frowned deeper. "Well, I think next Friday I'm going to be terribly tired…" Hisoka looked over to the side, that stupid grin still on his handsome face.

Illumi sighed. "So you want to take the day off on Friday? I can do that."

Hisoka glanced at Illumi "I'm going to be terribly lonely that day as well…"

Illumi grit his teeth. He hated playing games with Hisoka. Why was he even trying in the first place?

"You want me to spend the day with you on Friday? Didn't I say-"

Hisoka leaned forward, "I'm going to be hungry and without company. I need someone to chat with~"

Illumi stopped. "You want me to take you out to dinner on Friday?"

"Well if the boss is asking me out on a date, how can I say no? Friday sounds perfect, I have the day off work!"

Illumi stood up, ready to strangle Hisoka, but stopped himself and sat down. He leaned back in his chair, staring at the man before him. He hated how he had that stupid smile, and that easygoing laugh. What an asshole. He looked so sweet and handsome, how could he be so irritating?

Illumi sat there for a little while, thinking about how to play this game. He hated it and loved it. Hisoka was anything but straightforward but he was so unlike everyone else. Illumi sighed, pinching the space between his eyes.

'Admittedly, it is the right thing to reward Hisoka. Over the years he has been a fantastic employee, but any other rewards that we've tried to give him, he didn't want. This never sat well with me. Hisoka is a hard worker despite his perverted nature and continuous riddles. And what he did is certainly worth a promotion, but he would never take it…So isn't it the right thing to reward someone with something they will value? And apparently Hisoka only values time with me…' Illumi felt stuck.

He would have to give Hisoka what he wanted. And maybe if he was being honest, in his heart-of-hearts, he would like to spend a little more time with Hisoka outside of the office. But he also knew that it was a terrible idea, and would certainly have a negative outcome. However, Illumi felt no need to listen to reason, making his second selfish decision within a 24 hour period…a strange thing for him indeed.

"I'll meet you for dinner on Friday and we'll see where the date goes from there. I will pick you up at your place around 6:00pm." Illumi said, almost robotic, and doing his best to ignore the victorious face of Hisoka.

"I'll see you on Friday, Mr. Zoldyck~" Hisoka looked practically giddy.

'How disgusting' Illumi thought, smiling a little as he turned away from Hisoka.


End file.
